Closed mechanical systems containing gaseous or liquid substances often have access points or ports for accessing the gaseous or liquid substances therein and/or servicing the system. For example, pressurized tire and wheel assemblies often use a valve stem for deflating and inflating the tire. Likewise, refrigeration and air conditioning systems often employ a similar valve system which provides access to the refrigerant compound for purposes of servicing the refrigerant. These valves are known in the art as refrigeration access valves.
Refrigeration access valves can be accessed by removing or unscrewing the cap from the threaded cylindrical end of the valve. Such valve caps serve to cover and protect the center pin of the refrigeration access valve from damage, but do not prevent unauthorized access to the valve. Once the cap is removed from the valve the gaseous or liquid compound contained within the closed system can be accessed by manipulating the pin in the refrigeration access valve.
For purposes of safety and security, there is a need for a tamper proof cap for refrigeration access valves and the like to prevent unauthorized access to the contents of the mechanical system to which the valve is engaged. For example, refrigerant compounds containing hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs), commonly referred to by the trade name FREON®, can be extremely toxic to human beings and animals if inhaled. Unfortunately, a trend has emerged for people, particularly young people, to intentionally ingest, sniff, or inhale FREON® in an attempt to get high. The trend has become known as “FREON® huffing”. Inhalation of FREON® is extremely dangerous and can cause severe medical complications, including death. People intent on inhaling FREON® can easily access the compound through refrigeration access valves on refrigeration or air conditioning systems. Even young adults and adolescents can readily remove a standard cap from a refrigeration access valve and gain access to FREON® in a refrigeration or air conditioning unit.
As such, a need exists for systems and methods for securing valves such as refrigeration access valves to prevent unauthorized access to the contents of the mechanical system to which the valve is engaged. A need exists for tamper proof cap assemblies and systems that are useable with existing refrigeration access valves and which prevents or deters unauthorized access thereto.